


Touch

by lunalights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalights/pseuds/lunalights
Summary: Jihoon has Soonyoung keep recording for his solo song, Touch, putting it off as it “just not sounding right”, but really Jihoon just wants to hear Soonyoung’s voice over and over again.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Touch

“Again.” Jihoon’s voice breaks through Soonyoung’s headphones clear as day. He lets out a whine at this, having recorded all day long, since early in the morning. It was far too early for Soonyoung.

“Come on!” Soonyoung drags out, “We’ve been at this all day! That last one sounded good!” Soonyoung makes a move to remove his headphones before he stops at the glare Jihoon gives him.

“This is your solo song, Soonyoung. Do you want it to just be good? I’m disappointed.” Jihoon says, knowing Soonyoung hates when he says he’s disappointed in him. Soonyoung hates when anyone’s disappointed in him, really.

“Okay fine! But can we please take a break after this! I’m hungry.” Soonyoung pouts and that’s all he has to do to have Jihoon looking down at his notes, trying to stop the smile from appearing.

“Alright, let’s do the “you can touch touch me” part and then we’ll order some food.” Soonyoung’s face breaks into a wide smile before he replaces it with a fierce look, ready to record again.

Jihoon and Soonyoung work on recording the part at least 20 more times before Jihoon finally calls for a break. Soonyoung giddily takes off his headphones, entering the room and collapsing on the couch. Jihoon smiles fondly when Soonyoung’s eyes close on their own. 

“You know, I don’t get what’s not right.” Soonyoung says, jolting Jihoon out of his own mind.

“What?” He says, turning his attention back to his notes for Soonyoung’s solo song, Touch. 

“You said that it’s ‘just not sounding right’. But I don’t get it. We’ve been doing this since 8 in the morning, Jihoon. It’s 4 pm now. You usually give me more than it’s just not sounding right.” Jihoon can hear Soonyoung shift on the couch, can hear the uncertainty in his voice as he questions their recording session today.

“I don’t know how to explain it, I’ll know when I hear it.” Jihoon tries to focus on the notes in front of him, sounding nonchalant about the whole matter and hoping Soonyoung will drop it. He doesn’t.

Soonyoung stands up, making his way over to Jihoon, “No, I’m not buying it. This is your forte, Jihoon. If something’s missing, you’re able to tell right away. So what’s the deal?” Soonyoung is now standing beside Jihoon’s chair, looking at him accusingly. Jihoon turns slightly away from him, making himself look busy by scribbling something down.

Soonyoung’s wheels begin turning and he wonders what Jihoon’s been writing on those sheets of paper, the sheets of paper that have had him so enthralled every time he brings this up. Soonyoung reaches forward quickly and grabs the paper from Jihoon’s grasp. Jihoon immediately scrambles to take it back, but Soonyoung backs up and scans the paper.

Jihoon sits back down, putting his head in his hands and all he can think is ‘I’m screwed, I’m screwed.’

Soonyoung gapes at Jihoon, turning the papers around a couple more times to see if his eyes are deceiving him. When he realizes they aren’t, he walks back to Jihoon and puts the papers back on his desk. 

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung calls out, his voice just as clear as when Jihoon speaks through the microphone while recording. “There’s nothing on these. Absolutely nothing.” He’s surprisingly calm for someone who just found out the past 6 hours at least have been a waste of his time.

Jihoon knows he has to be truthful, there’s no digging himself out of this one, so he takes his hands off of his face and looks at Soonyoung, almost flinching back when he realizes how close he is.

“I um, didn’t write anything.” Jihoon trails off, breaking the eye contact as Soonyoung eagerly looks at him, waiting for an explanation. “Um, it was great the first couple times.” Jihoon looks down at the blank sheets of paper, wishing he had written down something, anything, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

“So we’ve been here for 8 hours, 8 hours, and it’s been fine since the beginning? What the hell, Jihoon?” Soonyoung bites out, upset and very, very confused. “Why?”

Jihoon lets out a loud sigh, making eye contact again, and he almost gasps because Soonyoung’s even closer than earlier and his eyes are staring at him so intensely. Jihoon tries to shake the feeling off, “You’ll get mad if you know.”

Soonyoung’s eyes soften at how small Jihoon sounds, “Jihoonie, you know I can never be mad at you.” Jihoon hasn’t broken eye contact yet and he exhales shakily because Soonyoung sounds so gentle, like a cloud he could jump in and feel secure with. 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” He lets out in a whisper so quiet Soonyoung wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been as close as he was.

“But you’re hearing my voice right now? You hear it every day. I don’t get it.” Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow as he becomes even more confused.

Jihoon groans, Soonyoung has always been a little late in realizing things, “No, not like that. I mean your singing voice. I liked the way you sounded when you sang that line.” Jihoon’s voice gets smaller the more he reveals and he has to look away because he can’t believe he just said that.

It’s silent for a while, making Jihoon extremely nervous, before Soonyoung grins, “What line, Jihoonie? Hm?” He leans even closer to Jihoon, barely any space left between the two now.

Jihoon swallows the squeak that wants to escape when he looks back to Soonyoung. Soonyoung is so, so close, their noses almost brushing, and his eyes are piercing, demanding, but with a hint of something else in them that he can’t identify. He softly recites the line, “You can touch touch me.”

Soonyoung’s grin gets even wider, if that’s even possible, and he speaks lower this time, “Oh Jihoonie,” Soonyoung drops the grin from his face, “You can touch touch me.” He sings the line and Jihoon’s eyes go wide. Sure, they’ve been recording this over and over again since early this morning, but Soonyoung was in the booth, distance separating the two and allowing Jihoon the opportunity to look away. But Soonyoung is right in front of him and he’s so entranced by him he can’t find it in himself to look away.

Soonyoung places his palm on Jihoon’s cheek, gently stroking the skin there, “Jihoonie, I wasn’t just singing the line.” Jihoon snaps out of it, realizing what’s happening a second too late. Soonyoung’s lips are on his and both of his hands are cupping his cheeks. Jihoon gasps into the kiss before he reaches up to wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, pulling him down closer. Soonyoung removes his hands from Jihoon’s cheeks to hold his waist, picking him up from the chair to sit down himself and place him on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Jihoon’s fingers card through Soonyoung’s hair as Soonyoung reaches for the hem of his shirt, lifting it enough to place his fingers on the skin above his hip, making Jihoon jump slightly. Jihoon needs air, he needs to breathe for a second because he can’t believe this is actually happening. He pulls away, leaning his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder and effectively hiding his red face.

Soonyoung laughs, “All this just because you liked hearing me sing that line. You could’ve just asked, you know I can never say no to you.” Soonyoung pulls Jihoon’s face always from his shoulder and smiles so wide Jihoon’s sure his face will hurt tomorrow.

Jihoon thinks of something he hopes will make him happier, “Then will you be my boyfriend?” He speaks quickly, the words jumbling together, but Soonyoung heard. Soonyoung’s eyes sparkle and Jihoon swears he sees stars.

“Of course, Jihoonie.” He brushes the hair that has fallen into his forehead back and smiles so painstakingly sweet that Jihoon feels his heart miss a beat. Jihoon smiles too, the fond smile he saved just for Soonyoung. 

Then Soonyoung’s eyes turn playful, “Now you can ask me to sing that line to you anytime, baby.” Soonyoung puts an emphasis on the word baby and Jihoon’s cheeks heat up again.

Jihoon groans and drops his head back to Soonyoung’s shoulder, feeling his body shake from laughter, and he can’t keep the smile from appearing on his face. He’s so happy. He’s so happy he’s with Soonyoung.


End file.
